


New Body, Old Friend

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I'm so happy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The newly regenerated Doctor goes back to find her oldest friend in the universe.Thirissy? Thirteenth Doctor/MissyTranslated into Russian by:1Laneboy2 here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5752327Lena_Adler here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5753993





	New Body, Old Friend

The Doctor smiles, looking down at her hands.

“I hoped that the future was going to be all girl.” She says, looking at the greenery beyond them. 

It was amazing that the environment had recovered so well- last time she’d seen it it had been burning and swamped by Cybermen. She had only come back for one reason actually (well two if she’s honest)- one she could never ignore.

The Doctor strides through the forest, still in the clothes she’d regenerated in. She admires the quietness of the false landscape as her feet impact the ground which has settled again.

She soon finds what she was searching in the barest glimpse of purple amidst the ivy.

“Missy.” She utters softly, kneeling instantly and pulling the plants from around her oldest friend, becoming more frantic as more and more seem to spring up, obscuring her sight. 

_ Please let her be alive- she can’t die- not now- not good- please no- please let her- _

And the woman is completely free, eyes closed and lips parted. She’s barely breathing.

“Oh.” The new Time Lady sighs, resting her head against the other’s in relief, “You’re stuck aren’t you?” She asks the unresponsive body.

She leans over, inspecting the woman’s face for a while, breath caught in her throat because- god she forgot how beautiful she was when she was burning up with regeneration. 

The Doctor brushes away her own tears from pale skin and presses her lips there instead.

“It’s okay though- I’m new- I can get you out and you can help me with this new body. I’m sure you’d like to. We can pretend it’s still a test run but we can explore the stars together- you and I. Okay?” She asks, smiling a little at her friend.

Gently, cautiously and finally she leans down and presses her lips to the other Time Lady’s, pushing through remaining energy and feeling the other woman’s chest swell all of a sudden then relax. Fingers entangle in her hair and she rolls over, pulling the Mistress onto her side and apart. 

She laughs and Missy looks at her in shock for a moment then with a smile.

“Looks like the future is all girl.” The Time Lady says lovingly, letting her arms rest around the other’s waist.

“Thanks for saving me by the way- I got quite stuck there.” She laughs, pulling her a little closer.

“So- what do you say? You, me, all these humans to pick up in my Tardis and then the stars?” The Doctor interjects before she can forget herself.

Missy smiles.

“If you like.” She says easily, pressing her lips to the Doctor’s again.


End file.
